Love is strong
by animekitten
Summary: G/V fic. My first dbz. Be nice! About how Videl and Gohan got together!


Hi!!!!! It's me! This is my first dbz ficcy so be nice! G/V rox!!! ^.^

Love is strong

By: animekitten

Gohan's p.o.v.

There I stood.  Watching her.  I can't possibly claim her…for all I know…she loves someone else.  Not me.  To her, I am only saiyaman to her and nothing more.  Watching her play with Goten was magic.  I don't know why…I just think everything she does is magic.  She is the only person who can make me weak in the knees easily and blush whenever she is near.  Vegeta says that is not a way for a saiyjn (Help! How do I spell dat!!!!) to act around an earthling.  Then Bulma pops into the room and his face turns red.

"Videl?" I heard my brother say and I pretended to be staring at the sky.

"Yes Goten?" She asked…ahh…an angelic voice she has.

"You gonna marry my brother? He wants to…I think…" My face shot into all 127 shades of red and even some extra.  He was going to die tonight.  In the corner of my eye, I saw Videl glance at me with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Maybe, Goten.  Why?" She whispered thinking I wasn't listening.

"Cuz he talks about you a lot…and I wanna sister! Also kaa-san keeps saying that you are gonna hold her future grandchildren…of Gohan's…" Mom was in trouble now…

"Oh, really?" She replied.

Videl's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe it.  Could Son Gohan actually like me?? I couldn't completely trust his brother or his mom on giving me trustworthy information…but still…could they be telling the truth?  I glanced at him again.  He was listening.  His face was red and had an uneasy look.  You could read him like a book sometimes.  After I found out his saiyaman secret, I could easily do that.  But…I admit. I have fallen in love with one of the strongest men on earth.  Possibly the strongest.  But, I am too chicken to tell him.  First time I am chicken of something.

Suddenly, their mom shouted for Goten because Trunks came over.  This was going to be bad.  With the dangerous duo…lets say I am still finding candy in my hair.  Goten started to run to his house leaving Gohan and me alone. He is still pretending not to notice.

Normal p.o.v.

Videl made her way to Gohan.  And Gohan was still pretending not to listen.

"Gohan?" she asked, getting his attention. "Is that true?"

"What is?" He asked innocently.

"You know.  You were listening. I know it."

"I-I…well…uh…I kinda…wow…umm…" he stuttered. 

"GOHAN!! VIDEL!! DINNER!!" Chi-Chi yelled.  Videl decided to lay off until after dinner…then ask again.

*******************

After dinner, Gohan had to get something so he told Videl to stay in his room so they could study.  So, like any curious girl would do at this opportunity…snoop.  She started to look in drawers, under the bed, closet, and finally she found something.  His diary.  She looked to see if anyone was coming and started to flip through it.  She knew it was wrong…but, she had to.  Son Gohan had another secret.  Besides his other identity and his race.  She was surprised to see many pages dedicated to her.  With doodles of hearts and her name.  In addition, she even read a few entries that said he loved her not like.  Loved her more than a friend.  When she heard footsteps coming from the hall, she quickly hid the diary.

"Hey Videl! You ready?" Gohan chirped, walking in the room.  Videl blushed furiously and nodded.  "What's wrong? You hot?"

"N-no Gohan."

***************

They stopped studying needing a break.  Gohan led her to his favorite spot in the woods.  His hormones were raging.  He couldn't control them much longer.  Videl couldn't control hers either.

"Videl…I need to respond to y-your question…" Gohan said nervously and Videl smiled.  "I-I think I am…fall-" He started but felt Videl's lips press on his own.  He was shocked at first but closed his eyes and kissed back.  They finally separated for air.

"I know.  I love you too." She whispered before going into another but more passionate.  He placed his hands around her slim waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  The moment seemed like an eternity and neither wanted to let go.  Somehow, their tongues made their way into each other's mouths. (an: pretty good for a second, ne?) When they separated, they decided to go back…though neither wanted to.  But they found a note on the kitchen table.

Gohan,

Your father, brother, Trunks, Bulma, and I went to 

a movie so you can do your studies in peace.  Be back

in a few hours.

Love,

Mom

P.s. Get to work on my grandchildren!

Gohan laughed as they made their way to his room.  Videl gave him a quick kiss before entering that turned into another passionate one.  Gohan gently picked her up and placed her on his bed.  She smiled and completely trusted him as he started to undo the buttons on her shirt.  They had found love.

End

OOOO!! I finally finished! Hope u like!!!! We defiantly need some more G/V fics.  Review puhleze!!!


End file.
